Supernatural: THE MUSICAL
by TheRealJoKe
Summary: What IF? The title is self explanatory (and perhaps in the future I will create an alternative title). The story begins at the beginning of Season 10. Clearly Season 10 hasn't happened just yet... and well... shall we begin? ALL RIGHTS GO TO THE 'SUPERNATURAL' PEOPLE. I AM JUST A FANGIRL.
1. Prologue

Dean blinked a couple of times. Taking in his surroundings. Two questions lingered in his mind. 1) He could have sworn he heard Crowley mumble something so where is Crowley now? 2) Why is everything in the room tinted red. And 3) most unexpectedly what was that wolf howl that escaped Deans lips.

What the hell is going on. Or more specifically a day in the life of Dean Winchester.

Dean arose from the bed. Taking a few deep breaths in the hope that he is calming his mind.

**_(Dean singing: In the tune of 'Hungry Like The Wolf')_**

**_I just woke up and I'm outta luck,_**

**_Where the hell is Crowley, man this sucks._**

**_The life of de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de demon Dean._**

**_Woah where did that come from, is what I said true._**

**_Can someone get me the hell out of this room._**

**_In the life of de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de-de demon Dean._**

**_OK. RIGHT NOW. I'M CREEPING MYSELF OUT._**

**_What. Is. Going. On._**

**_What is that sound? Why is no one else around?_**

**_Please help me someone!_**

Dean fell backwards, his head resting on the cold white pillow. He closed his eyes once more. Maybe it is all a dream.

'You called?' a soft voice uttered.

Dean opened his eyes. Although blurry at first he could make out a face. A beautiful feminine face. Sharp cheekbones, luscious red lips. A face with dead black eyes.

'Woah woah woah personal space.' Was all he could manage despite him having a mini heart attack. Dean shielding his face with the white pillow hoping this nightmare will all go away. A few seconds later Dean removes the pillow from his face. But the face still remains. This time with an expression of empathy.

'Shh its okay' the woman smiles. Dean feels increasingly uncomfortable as the dull black eyes are smiling too.

'Whats going on? Who are you? How did you get here?' Dean demanded spooking the woman as he abruptly got to his feet. Despite the woman being on the opposite side of the slim white bed, he could clearly tell she was shorter than him. She looked so familiar.

'Ruby' he uttered finally whilst she brushed the imaginary dust off her tight-fitting black dress.

'Not even a Hi or a Thankyou? You haven't changed a bit Dean boy' she said with a hint of sarcasm. Ruby turned a heel to sit on the edge of the bed. Alarmed that this Ruby person might leave in an instant Dean instantly reached across the bed and gripped her arm a little too tightly.

'WHAT THE HELL' she yelped in pain.

'EXACTLY WHAT I SAID YOU BI-'

'you bitch?' she finished with a frown on her face.

'I-'

'OK. Firstly that is no way to treat a lady, dumbass' she explained in a matter of factly tone.

'And secondly.' Ruby crawled onto the middle of bed.

'Shouldn't you be with Sa-'

Ruby stopped herself as soon as she noticed Deans quizzical face.

'Oh. Dear. Dog. No.' She whispered, her face sinking into her hands.

Dean awkwardly headed toward Ruby, seating himself next to her.

'There, there...' He began, at least he had some sanity he thought whilst patting Rubys back comfortingly.

'I will tell you everything I know' Ruby finally uttering in what felt like minutes.


	2. Chapter 1: Pride

'How to deal with being the only live brother after metadouche slaughtered your only living biological family member and his boyfriend is nowhere to be seen' a topless man angrily slammed the keyboard keys.

**Google search not found please try again. **

Calm yourself Sam, his conscience uttered. Perhaps the search was invalid because he forgot to add a question mark at the end. Picking up his slim, silver laptop he considered throwing it out of the window until...

'Silly Sammy' unfortunately for him, Sam recognized all too clearly whom the voice belonged to.

'Hello?' the Sam exclaimed, instantly regretting it.

'I'm proud of us'

Sam flinched. It had only been a week after he found his own brother Dean had been massacred.

'Is this some kind of sick joke' Sam yelled disturbed.

'Woah, easy there tiger' the voice now replaced by a much younger, higher-pitched one.

Our first case. Sam tried to hold back the tears.

'rirrom eht OT emoc' the voice instantly going back to the deep, husky voice he knew all too well. Sam had heard that statement far too many times that he covered his ears with his hands hoping the voice would leave him alone and allow him to grieve.

Nope.

'rirrom eht OT emoc' it repeated mockingly.

'STOP!' To the public he may have looked like the biggest baby, lying in fetal position, hands clenched to his locks, trying his utmost to fight away the waterworks.

'I'm 32. This is all in my head.' Sam chanted under his breath as he as he sat up and began to meditate. After what seemed like hours there was finally silence.

NOPE.

'I'm proud of us.' Deans voice, those words once comforting now mockingly replay over and over like a broken record clouding his thoughts. Sam got up from the cool wooden floorboards, headed over to the mahogany cupboard meters away from where he was sulking. Opening it he was slightly relieved he had extra room as horrid as the notion sounded.

'Need to distract mys-' Sam whispered.

One corner of the decently sized cupboard contained similar plaid shirts arranged from red to violet. It was a good feeling that he was able to keep his secret hidden for so long. Not just the plaid but the sexuality preference too.

Rustling his mid-length brunette locks he promptly puts on and buttons a red plaid shirt. At the corner of his eye he notices a large rectangular mirror. But it only takes a moment before his mind is diverted, slipping on his boots by the bedside, grabbing the room key, placing it into the pocket of his jeans and heading out of the enclosure. Maybe some fresh air will do some good.


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets And Lies

KING OF HEAVEN an etched gold plaque reads.

'I'm not worthy' a deep voice sighs. The man reaches into his trench coat for a key to fit the keyhole below the plaque. The keyhole radiates a dim, pale white color. The key is just like any sterling silver key, however in almost unreadable bold font on the foot of the key, it reads:

CASTIEL (aka: our God and saviour.)

'Thats inappropriate..' the man murmurs.

Well better get over with it Castiel thinks as he gently turns the key into the lock. Both lock and key radiate before disintegrating right infront of his eyes. The door opens.

Clap. Clap.

'Uh oh'

The once dark room now a lit. The enclosure is full of beings clothed in white. They are cheering. Why? Castiel wonders taken aback. 100's maybe 1000's crowded below the fluffy staircase near where he stood. The room was covered in a heavy layer of mist. He surely missed this place.

Castiel beamed a smile of approval as he headed down the white, cloudy, spiral staircase. The further down he descended, the clearer the faces were. Angels. Well duh he smirked at the thought of his silliness. Some faces he knew..some not. Regardless they all had one thing in common. Being welcome.

'CASTIEL!' the crowd chanted. Almost instantly the seemingly endless crowd parted, leaving all but one angel. He stood meters away where Castiel stood. An angel he knew all too well. Gabriel. Gabriel was clothed in a long, white robe, it looked almost identical to the robe Castiel was forced to wear when he was injured. Castiels smile disappeared all too suddenly to be replaced by a dropped jaw.

'Brother!' Gabriel outstretched his arms.

'BROTHER!' the crowd repeated, Castiel should have chuckled at the notion but couldn't move, he couldnt speak.

Gabriel wrapped his arms around Castiel. Castiel identified his gesture to be warm and welcoming but he couldn't make himself thank him. Return the gesture. Anything. It was clearly out of Castiels character. Gabriel noticed this almost immediately.

'Hey what is wrong kiddo' Gabriel spoke, both hands placed on Castiels shoulders.

'You are not real. None of this is real. No-' Castiel spoke too soon. He was never well trained at speaking after thinking.

'Shh' Gabriel hugged Cas once more, this time tighter and warmer. At least it is more bearable than Cupids hugs. 'Aww' the crowd chanted monotonously once again.

Upon finally releasing Castiel all Castiel wanted to do was demand answers.

'Allow me. But first.' Gabriel hushed Castiel. Two woman appeared from either side of the crowd and began to gently tug at each arm of his trench coat.

'WAIT' Castiel exclaimed alarmingly his face full if panic. He exclaimed Gripping the each of the woman's shoulders. Thank god for his excellent peripheral vision. Two brunettes, one slightly lighter shade and curlier than the other. Both similar heights wearing similar white dresses.. Twins. He hadn't seen them before. But he clearly felt too violated to care.

Gabriel burst into laughter. Castiel was not amused.

'Oh brother...your...face' Gabriel managed.

Gabriel clicked both fingers and Castiel started to radiate much like the keyhole and the key. Although this time it was momentary. Castiel had hoped Gabriel didn't make him naked. He looked down. He knows all too well that Gabriel is as trustworthy as a child.

Castiels vessels clothing was replaced with white ones, identical to Gabriels'.

Castiel must have been admiring his garments for quite some time because he didn't realize Gabriel standing beside him his arm hanging loosely around his neck.

'Shall we begin..' Gabriel gestured Castiel to walk down the endless white pathway. Castiel nodded.

**_(In the tune of 'hey Brother')_**

**_GABRIEL: Hey Cassy, there is much I should tell you I know._**

**_Ok I get it, I should actually explain everything. _**

**_But hey we all have our secrets today._**

**_Like did you realize Sammy is actually gay?_**

'What how did you find out? You kno-' Castiel attempted to interject. Gabriels expression flickered for a moment to a look of annoyance. Maybe Castiel should try and sing.

**_GABRIEL: Come on he didn't know?_**

**_CASTIEL: Oh, our father will punish you._**

**_But, firstly tell me why you are here._**

**_You should actually be..._**

**_You see..._**

**_CASTIEL: Deaded, you are deaded to me._**

**_GABRIEL: Hey, Cassy, what does deaded mean,_**

**_Did you, pick it up from the world below this room._**

**_Hey, we have reached the end of this walkway._**

**_So it's time to pray and proclaim you king of heaven. _**

The crowd instantly began to cheer. Castiel turned to face their direction. The walkway no longer remained, as the Angels instantly filled the spaces. Castiel also could no longer see the staircase he once descended from as the room was either full of white, fluffy clouds or the crowds of Angels. Castiel examined the crowd as they continued to cheer. The two twins he recognized beforehand in the front row gazed at him intently both clapping less dramatically than the rest. He wondered why. But before he could gather his thoughts Gabriel placed a gold halo on his messy dark brunette hair, the halo instantly disintegrated and gold wings sprouted from Castiels back. The wings grew larger and as they did the crowd roared. The wings now larger than his vessels body cocooned and seemingly engulfed Castiel.

All Castiel could hear was the crowd gasp.

Then silence... and darkness.


	4. Chapter 3: Demon

'OK. let me get this straight.' Dean exclaimed scratching the side of his head. He sat cross legged on the dull white bed. Ruby sat across him mimicking his pose. 'I am a demon' he said finally.

'Yes'

'And I don't remember a thing abou- wait who were you talking about?'

'Point proven' Ruby replied sarcastically.

'Wait hold up... I am a demon?!' Dean panicked.

'You were once before' Ruby said quietly, getting up from the bed.

Dean grabbed her arm.

'Again with the violence against women?' she sighed.

'No...but you've got to answer me truthfully' Dean released his grip yet still maintained eye contact. 'How long have I been asleep?'

'How would I know?' she retorted, crossing her arms.

'Why wouldn't you know?'

'Because I appeared when you awoke.'

'Fair point' Dean uttered silently wrapping his arms around his knees. None of this makes any sense.

'How do I get out of here?'

Ruby twisted a finger around one of her brown locks. 'you can't...you're dead.'


End file.
